wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Atta Troll (Heine, przekł. Urbański)/21
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Atta Troll (Heine, przekł. Urbański) ROZDZIAŁ XXI. My, bez nawy Argonauci, pieszo pnący się po górach, by nie złote posiąść runo, lecz niedźwiedzia jeno skórę ach, modnego dziś pokroju bohaterów my pokurcze; stąd i żaden wieszcz klasyczny nie uwieczni nas w swej pieśni! A utrapień przecież tyle, tyle trudów! Co za tuczą zaskoczyła nas na cyplu, gdzie ni drzewa, ni dorożki! Bandaż pękł - i z przepukliny chmur lunęło też jak z cebra! Ręczę, Jazon na Kolchidzie takim nie był prażon tuszem. Deszczochrona! - zawołałem - trzy tuziny dam królątek za parasol! Krzyczę sobie - deszcz zaś leje sobie ciurkiem. Zmordowani, opuściwszy uszy, jak dwa zmokłe pudle, późną drapiem się już nocą do szałasu czarownicy. Przy ogniska jasnem świetle przykucnęła tam Uraka i spasłego czesze mopsa; lecz odepchnie go corychlej, i pospieszy nam z usługą. Słomą mi wyściela barłóg - rozpłatawszy, z nóg mi zzuwa niewygodne espardille - i z odzieżą ściąga spodnie, co do lędźwi tak przylepły ciasno, wiernie - jak to nieraz gapia nas się czepia przyjaźń. Szlafrok dajcie! Suchy szlafrok - za królątek trzy tuziny! Wołam - mokra zaś koszula parą kurzy się na grzbiecie. W ciarkach, i zębami kłapiąc, chwilę stałem u ogniska; ażci ciepłem zamroczony powaliłem się na słomę. Ani zasnąć! Mrużąc oczy, zerkam więc ku starej wiedźmie. Wciąż tam siedzi u komina, a na łonie jej spoczywa obnażony syna tułów. Obok niej, na tylnych łapach spasły służy mops - a w przednich zmyślnie trzyma jej garnuszek; a z czerepka tego wiedźma rudy jakiś czerpie tłuszcz i skwapliwie, drżąc z pospiechu, syna maści pierś i ziobra. Maszcząc tak i nacierając, zcicha mu przez nos gęgoce kołysankę. Na ognisku przejmująco pryska płomień. Istny trup, kościsty, żółty, leży syn na matki łonie i śmiertelnie smutne, szklane, blade wybałusza oczy. Więc naprawdę to umarły? A więc miłość macierzyńska najsilniejszych maści czarem życie wciera weń po nocy? Dziwny pół-sen, gorączkowy! Członki ciężą mi ołowiem, jak spętane - zmysły za to strasznie przeczuleniem czujne. A ta w izbie utrapiona, zielska ostra woń! Z bolesnem grzebię w myślach wysileniem, skąd ją znam? Napróżno grzebie. A jak wstrząsał mną komina głuchy jęk! Coś, niby skowyt uwędzonych dusz, biedaczek - coś, jak dobrze znane głosy. Lecz najsrożej mnie nękało martwe to, wypchane ptactwo, co u głowy, przy barłogu, rzędem stało na tarcicy. Strasznie zwolna wachlowało swemi skrzydły - i wprost ku mnie długie przeginało dzioby niby ludzkich nosów haki. Ha, widziałem już je kiedyś, takie nosy! Gdzie? W Hamburgu, czy Frankfurcie, na ulicach. Męką świta mi wspomnienie. Senna zmogła mnie nareszcie niemoc. Miejsce czuwających, fantastycznych tych widziadeł twardy zajął, zdrowy sen. I z nienacka szatro, we śnie, zmienia się w balowa sale. Strop wysoki - i kolumny - i płonące żyrandole - niewidzialna zaś kapela gra bezecne mniszek tańce, balet widm z Roberta-Djabła. Przechadzałem się samotny. Wtem odskoczą drzwi na oścież - i powolnym a miarowym, uroczystym wnijdą krokiem nader osobliwi goście. Same mysie i upiory! Każdy niedźwiedź, na dwu łapach, ramie w ramie wiedzie widmo w biały otulony całun. Dziwnie tak dobrane pary walca puszczą się po sali z kąta w kąt. Pocieszny widok! Śmiać się chce, choć wstrząsa dreszcz. Bryłowate bowiem mysie srodze żmudną miały pracę, by powiewnie wirującym cieniom dotrzymywać kroku. Nieporadne one bestje prąd unosił bez litości; orkiestrowe nawet basy zagłuszało ich sapanie. Nieraz, para się zderzyła z drugą parą; widmu tedy, co trąciło go w przelocie, myś odpłacał się kopnięciem. Nieraz, w tańca zagmatwaniu z czoła swego współdansera niedźwiedź białe zerwał giezło - i łysnęła trupia główka. Aż ci z całej hukną mocy i waltornie i cymbały, i potężnie zagrzmią kotły: nuże w skok, do galopady! Nie dośniłem jej do końca - gburowaty bowiem kudłacz tak mi stąpił na nagniotki, że zbudziłem się w wykrzykiem.